Burgh and Shaunty Make a Doujin
by all of the doughnuts
Summary: Burgh convinces Shauntal to help him create a yaoi doujinshi. Originally written for the Pokémon Kink Meme. Contains gayness.


_I wrote this for the Anonymous Pokémon Kink Meme over on livejournal. People seemed to like it, and I didn't hate it myself, so I decided to put it up over here. I might put another couple of things from the Kink Meme up. I haven't decided how many of them I don't hate yet. I don't own Pokémon._

_The Prompt: Shauntal and Burgh make a yaoi doujinshi together._

_Here is the fill._

This is Burgh.

This is Shauntal.

(They're gonna make a doujin.)

Arty Burgh, who opts to use only his last name as a moniker, is a flamboyant young artist, drawn in a completely platonic way to Shauntal, a shy young novelist, for a mutual love of art, expression, and the leaves that fell off Pansage's head.

(Let's watch.)

"I don't think Cilan knows what the leaves on Pansage's head do," Shauntal commented after exhaling thoughtfully. "Otherwise I don't think he would give them to us."

"I believe," said Burgh. "That you are most likely correct in that assessment." He inhaled, then exhaled as well. Both of them stared at the far wall, where Shauntal kept all her books she had not written. The ones she had written she kept in the guest bathroom. "Let's not tell him."

"No," Shauntal said. "Let's not."

For a long time after that, there was content, smoky silence between them. Burgh looked up at the ceiling. Shauntal ate one or two or several of the cookies on the coffee table in front of them. Burgh eventually stopped looking at the ceiling and looked back at the bookshelf.

"That's a lot of books."

"Yes," said Shauntal, unsure of what else to say to that.

"Did you write them?"

"No," said Shauntal. "The ones I wrote are all in the bathroom."

"Oh," said Burgh, and reached for a cookie. "...Shauntal, where's all the cookies? Did you eat all of them?"

Shauntal looked at the empty plate and blinked. "I don't remember. I don't think I ate any of them. There's still some crumbs, you could eat those."

Burgh laughed. "Oh Shauntal. You're so silly. I'm gonna go look at your books."

"Alright," said Shauntal, and watched Burgh go to look at her books. "I organize them by genre, then alphabetically by author's last name."

"Wow," said Burgh. "So this up here is mystery...oh, these are poetry, I recognize the names..."

"Right. And below that is-"

"Hey what are these?" asked Burgh, holding up a volume from the very bottom shelf. He started to thumb through it. "A comic? Huh. That's cool. I dig those."

"Oh, that?" said Shauntal. After taking a few seconds to remember what it was, she sat straight up. "Th-that's nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Whoooooooo~!" Burgh had found the bit of the comic with sex in it. "Shauntal~! You're into this stuff? Bad girl~!"

"Give it baaack!" Shauntal begged. When he sat down, she tried to snatch it away from him, but with her perception impaired he easily kept it away.

"Ah, I know this one!" said Burgh. "It's so sweet. I love the ending, it gets me every time." He skipped to the ending. "Awww..."

"You...you know about BL?"

"Of course!" he said. "What others do you have?"

"I...I have...um..."

"What's this one?" he asked, having replaced the first book and taken another from the shelf.

"That's a good one!" said Shauntal. "It's about - hey, don't read the ending! That ruins it!"

"But the sex parts are usually at the ending," said Burgh.

"Not in that one!"

"...he _dies_?"

"So everybody else on the ship can live, yes. There's a sequel. The Captain and his Clefairy bring him back with the help of Jirachi."

"Oh thank Arceus, I absolutely loathe unhappy endings," sighed Burgh. "There's no point in making art if it makes people unhappy."

Maybe it was the leaves talking, but that struck Shauntal as profound. "...yes. Yes, I agree."

"You know," he mentioned. "I can draw like this. In this style." Already he hinted at something, but Shauntal did not pick up on it.

"Can you really? Show me!" Shauntal grabbed a pen and pad of paper from a drawer in the coffee table (she kept one in every room, just in case) and thrust them at Burgh. It took him a moment and a few deep breathes to get everything sorted out in his head, but he drew a feminine young man with long hair gazing wistfully up at the viewer, standard BL fare. "That's really good!"

"It's the dragon kid," said Burgh. "The one wanted by the police. You fought him, right? And then you wrote a book about him, I thought."

"The one wanted by the...I wrote a...oh, N!"

"N, yes! That's his name!"

"...draw him kissing Hilbert!"

Burgh, who had been in the middle of taking another hit, laughed so hard that he choked. "What did you say?"

"Draw him kissing Hibert," Shauntal repeated.

"Why would he be kissing Hilbert?"

Without having to think about it, Shauntal rattled off the reason: "Because as Zekrom and Reshiram clashed in battle, they realized they complimented and completed each other! Light and darkness, knowledge and ideals, passion and - !"

"Is this what you write about, Shauntal?" he teased.

"N-no!" she insisted. "I just read it. Sometimes."

"Darn shame," said Burgh. "Because you could probably write something better than what's in most of those books...and I could probably draw something better than what's in them, too..."

Shauntal looked at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting," said Burgh, utterly serious. "That we join forces and combine our skills to create a comic book about boys having sex. Don't think of it as an artistic endeavor. Think of it as...an adventure. Will you come on this adventure with me, Shauntal?"

Suddenly, Shauntal found that she was utterly serious as well. "Yes. Yes I will."

"Okay good let's brainstorm."

000

"What are you doing in here, Grimsley?"

"Lying in your bed." Grimsley's expression remained neutral.

"Well get off, I just had a long day and a long shower and I'm tired. How am I supposed to sleep with you in there?" Marshal hoped the towel would not fall from his waist.

Now, he smiled. "I never said you were going to sleep."

Marshal rubbed his temples. "Not this agai-" He stopped in mid-sentence as his towel fell down to the floor.

"You know you want me." Grimsley flipped the bedclothes aside to reveal himself, but turned onto his stomach before the viewer could see anything. "You know you love me."

"...yeah," said Marshal, smiling in spite of himself. "Yeah, I do."

000

"Mm," said Burgh, licking his lips over a half-drawn panel. "_Grimsleh_. Mmyes." He might have been having a little too much fun drawing him in those positions.

000

"N, I know you felt something. Even then."

"Something? Like what?"

"I think you know." Hilbert's arms tightened around N's waist. One hand reached to his chest. N fell silent as his eyes became unfocussed. "Otherwise why would we be up here on this dragon like this?"

"H-Hilbert, I know we're friends, but maybe you shouldn't touch me there...it feels good but...ah...? Why is it swelling up...? S-stop it, I'll fall off!"

"I promise you won't fall off the dragon. Don't think about it. Just close your eyes and let your body guide you, N."

"Mmn...Hilbert...don't stop..."

000

"It's really a good thing the Trainer known as N vanished," Shauntal commented.

000

"I've missed this, older brother."

"I've missed you. We can't ever let anything separate us again. I never want to leave your side." He pressed his lips to Cress'. The two of them stared up at the sky to watch the clouds roll along, Cress' head resting against Chili's exposed chest.

"I'll love you forever if you ask me to..."

"Would you?" Chili turned himself onto his side, gently lowering Cress onto the grass. "I don't feel right unless I'm with you, Cress."

"This is what I've been searching for..." Cress sighed, reaching up to his brother's face. "You were right next to me all along..."

Chili leaned into his hand. "You won't have to search any longer. I love you, Cress. With all my heart."

"I love you too...Chili...take me...please..."

000

"We already take all Cilan's leaves," Shauntal had explained. "Let's not exploit him any further. His brothers are more than enough. Besides, he's such a shy, nervous little thing, he'd be so embarrassed if he found out we put him in."

"Maybe we can put all three together in the next one," Burgh said hopefully.

"...yes, alright then, we can do that," said Shauntal. "This is turning out to be a rather long book. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all. Start as you mean to go on," said Burgh. "Go big or go home. I'm enjoying the work!" And he was.

000

Several weeks later, after publication and circulation had begun, Shauntal arrived at a meeting of the Elite Four called by Alder to find Caitlin snoozing (nothing unusual there) and Marshal and Grimsley chuckling over a book. Aside from thinking it was odd to see them reading, she did not realize what the book was until Marshal said:

"All joking aside, it's surprisingly well-written for a doujin."

SHIT. Behind her glasses, Shauntal's eyes went completely round. How did they get that? Nobody who didn't already like that sort of thing was supposed to even know that book existed! How did Marshal even know the word doujin? Boys weren't supposed to know that word!

"I do look handsome, don't I," said Grimsley. He may have been joking around, she thought, but then again maybe not. "Whoever drew this is a true _artiste_."

"Who did draw it?" asked Marshal.

"I have no idea," Grimsley sighed. "But I wish I did. I want more like this. All the front says is that it's by some circle called Honeycomb. I've never even heard of the Honeycomb Circle before. I believe this is their first work. Oh," he explained when Marshal looked confused. "Usually doujinshi aren't written and drawn by one person. Amateur publishing groups are called circles. They have names."

"Ah," said Marshal. "I get it now." He paused. "So...I've always wondered...do people...y'know, get off to these? Or do they just like to read them?"

"I do both," said Grimsley.

"You jack to us?"

"No! No! I jacked to this one!" Shauntal heard pages turning, then Marshal laughing.

"Is that Hilbert? Who's that he's with? I can never tell if it's a guy or a girl when they're drawn like that."

"You remember him."

"That's right, I do remember him! Why are they copulating on the back of a dragon Pokémon? What happened to that kid, anyway?"

"I actually have no idea," said Grimsley.

"Probably fell off," said Marshal. They both snorted.

Alder entered the room and waved jovially to them. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Champion."

"Morning Alder!"

"Wha...?"

"It's okay Caitlin go back to sleep."

Caitlin went back to sleep.

Shauntal stood up, raised her hand, and spoke in an unusually loud, high-pitched voice. "I AM SORRY BUT I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ATTEND TODAY'S MEETING I HAVE URGENT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO SIR."

Alder seemed more surprised than displeased. "What kind of business, Shauntal?"

"THE URGENT KIND. AS I SAID. NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME. THANK YOU."

Amid stunned stares, Shauntal sprinted from the meeting room, then outside as far as she could sprint without her legs hurting. When she got there, she whipped out her Xtranciever and called Burgh, who looked pleased to see her.

"SHAUNTY~!" A copy of their book flapped from each of his hands. "I've been waiting for you to call me! We're a hit!"

"A little too much of a hit," Shauntal whined. "There's boys reading it! Grimsley and Marshal were reading it just now!"

"Grimsley was reading it? What did he say?"

She sighed. "He said whoever drew it was a true artist." Burgh's mouth and eyes opened so far that Shauntal would have, under other circumstances, thought he was choking. "And then Alder walked in and-"

"ALDER! DEAR SWEET ARCEUS WE SHOULD DO ONE OF HIM AND CHEREN!"

"-and I ran out because I knew I had to talk to you right now! The people in are doujin are reading our doujin, Burgh!"

"And Grimsley likes it~"

"I'm coming to Castelia City right now!" said Shauntal. "And then we're going to go to Striaton to see what Cilan has for us!"

"You sound like you need i-"

"Goodbye!"

000

"-and I still can't believe he _liked_ it!" Burgh babbled as Shauntal's Golurk gently set them down in Striaton City. "A man like him's probably been exposed to the finest art there is, and he likes my doujin art! I could use this as an excuse to meet him...ah, and we could develop an arrangement of the artist and his noble patron~! Ahahahaha~!"

Shauntal continued to fret, trying to push her hair back into place from flying. Still cleaning her glasses, she pushed open the door of Striaton Gym with her back (Burgh, being in La La Land, was in no condition to open it himself). "All your fault," she moaned. "All your idea. All your fault. I knew it was a bad idea to get high with you. All I'll see forever on every trip I take for the rest of my life is buttsex, buttsex, buttsex!"

"Because the fabulous _Grimsleh_ and I will be having it on the couch next to you~!" No shame. None at all. A few Striatonites looked at him with disapproving curiosity.

With much lamentation, Shauntal put her glasses back on and looked around the restaurant, but did not see Cilan. That was unusual; he normally waited at the door for them with a small bag of leaves from the past week. "Cilan?" she called. No reply. Burgh clung to her arm and sighed over something in his daydream.

"You know," she told him, a bit snappish. "If you wanted to meet Grimsley so much, you should have just told me. I would have introduced you, happily. I didn't even know you liked him until we started drawing that accursed doujinshi."

He laughed. "But that isn't romantic at all! Shauntal, you're an _artiste_! A true believer! A pure heart! You should understand!"

"Wait, Burgh," she said suddenly. "I think I hear Cilan, he must be in that room over there."

Burgh looked. "I think that's a storeroom, actually."

"It would appear to be," said Shauntal. "It does say 'storage' over it."

"Let's have a look."

As they approached the storeroom, they heard muffled grunts and panting. Shauntal frowned. Was Cilan alright? Had he gotten curious about what they used the leaves for and tried to cook with him? Did he know that you couldn't just cook with them any old way? This could be bad...

"Cilan?" She opened the door.

"AAHHH!"

Cilan was there, and so were the leaves, untouched, in their bag, next to him on the floor. The waiter himself fumbled with the book he had been holding, but for some reason threw into the air at Shauntal's appearance. Burgh noticed that his pants were down first and even caught a glimpse of his erection, but Shauntal soon made the same observation. Cilan covered himself with the book and wiped his right hand furtively on his shirt.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he stammered. "I wasn't expecting you this early, o-or maybe the time, um, got away from me, or-"

Shauntal squinted at the book. What she saw confirmed her suspicion. "GET YOUR PENIS OFF OF MY BOOK THIS INSTANT!" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry!" Cilan said again, holding the book up in surrender with the pages facing Burgh and Shauntal. His right hand, now mostly clean, tugged his shirt down to cover himself instead. "Wait...your book?"

"Yes!" said Shauntal. The jig was up. "Our book! Burgh and I! Now remove yourself from it, as I said!"

"O-oh...I...umm...y-you're very...talented..."

Now, Burgh squinted. "Oh my Arceus, he's reading the one about his-"

"This isn't how it is at all!" Cilan said, loud enough to shut Burgh up. "Th-they think I don't know, but- w-wait, don't tell them I do know, though!"

"What?" Shauntal nearly fell over. Fortunately, Burgh caught her.

"Um, Cress actually likes to tease him more than this, and, and..." Cilan dissolved into a heap of mumbling and redness.

Shaking, Shauntal snatched the bag off the floor and turned on her heal. "Come, Burgh. Pay the man, then we're leaving. We will return in one week's time, thank you Cilan."

"Shaunty, wait," said Burgh. "I think he wants us to sign it."

Sure enough, Cilan held the book open by its front cover with his eyes squeezed shut. He wasn't even trying to hide the erection anymore, and for some reason, it was not going away either. Burgh smiled as he took a pen from his pocket and did as Cilan requested, then patted him on the head and handed the pen off to Shauntal. She wrote something that might have been her name, she could never remember.

"We are never writing another of those things," she said to Burgh once they were out of the Gym.

"But what about the Alder and Cheren one?" frowned Burgh. "And weren't we going to do one with Cilan in it? And don't forget you promised to introduce me to Grimsley..."

"Nope! Never again!"

Burgh supposed he ought to wait until a bag of leaves and a plate of cookies later if he wanted to get anywhere.


End file.
